


Spectrum

by Ashlielle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, daban, davan, deban, evan is basically me let's be honest, idk what the ship name is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlielle/pseuds/Ashlielle
Summary: Dab is sunshine.Evan is rain.





	Spectrum

Dab is sunshine.  
Evan is rain.

When Evan sees Dab, no matter where he is or what he is doing, Dab is always as radiant as the sun itself. He is a beacon of light in their dreary neighborhood; he is a shining star among all others. When Dab walks into a room, he can put a smile on every face, and turn every pinched frown into upturned lips full of joy and mirth.

When Evan thinks of himself, he is the rain. Quiet but loud, living in a house full of drama that somehow lays low oftentimes. Almost always alone, face stuck in a book or hands busy with some new science experiment in his old bedroom. He wears dull colors to avoid attention.

When Evan idly tells Dab his observations on a cloudy Monday morning spent cooped up in Dab’s bright bedroom, Dab doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he stands up from his comfortable spot in his bear chair and leaves the room to go to his art desk. Evan completes his homework as his mind wanders with curiosity towards his friend’s actions. Outside, rain begins falling in light pitter-patters, tapping quietly against the window as Dab comes back into the room and shoves a hastily drawn picture under Evan’s nose.

When Evan eyes the corner of a circular yellow sun and large blue drops of rain, he smiles. Now he understands why they make such a good pair, as he looks at large strips of color across a crayola gray-blue sky.

Because together, they make the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Dab and Evan are still kids in this drabble ;v;   
> Because I love and appreciate the teen fics but kid!Daban is still precious ahh~ <3


End file.
